Mario's MFL Football
Mario's MFL Football (Mario's Rugby outside of North America) is a 7-on-7 American football game developed by LYON Games. Game Modes Pickup Game Play a 7-on-7 game with custom teams. In this, you pick a captain and 6 teammates. The teammates can be another captain, provided he/she isn't a captain you're playing against. If the score is tied after the predetermined periods end, a 3 minute overtime commences. The time limit of overtime cannot be adjusted, but overtime can be turned off. There are options for this mode, such as turning on or off stage gimmicks, time limit, periods, and difficulty. Season Start a career with one of the teams. You can choose custom partners, but choosing other captains is disabled in this mode. Difficulty can be adjusted. Each game has four three-minute quarters. Turning overtime off is disabled as well. You play ten games in this season mode. Certain things can be unlocked by completing seasons like stages and characters. After the season, the four best teams play in a tournament for the Mushroom Cup. Training This mode teaches the basics of Mario's MFL Football. The six lessons are: *Running: Rush the ball! *Passing: Throw a pass! *Receiving: Run a route and catch! *Defense: Blitz the quarterback! *Cornerback: Intercept! *Kicking: Kick a field goal! Online Pickup The online mode is a large feature of Mario's MFL Football. The game counts your online record and attempts to find someone with the same record currently online. If there is no one online with the same record, the game finds someone with a record that's close. The two players pick their teams, and the stage is randomly selected. The Multiplayer mode on the 3DS is much like this. Situation In this mode, the player creates a situation, usually to try and come back. These situations can be saved. Also, there are situations built into the game, one for each captain excluding the Mii captain. Controls Controls in italics are menu options Nintendo 3DS *D-pad: Move/''Select'' *A: Hike/Pass/''Confirm menu selection'' *B: (tap) Sprint/Pass/''Cancel menu selection'' *X: Pass/Dive *Y: Pitch/Jump *L: Spin *R: Use item *Circle Pad: Juke *START: Pause *SELECT: Timeout Wii Nunchuk required Analog Stick: Move/''Select'' *A: Hike/Pass/''Confirm menu selection'' *B: (tap) Sprint/Pass/''Cancel menu selection'' *A+B: Use item *C: Pass/Dive *Z: Pitch *Shake Wii Remote: Spin *D-pad: Juke *+: Pause *-: Timeout Playable Characters Types *All-Around: Average in all areas *Speedy: Fast, usually not powerful *Power: Throws and kicks are powerful, but characters move slowly *Defensive: Fast and good at tackling, but aren't good at throwing Captains There are 19 total captains in Mario's MFL Football. 12 of them are already unlocked at the start of the game, while the other 7 are still secrets. Starter Captains MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario: All-Around Folder4000 luigiwii.png|Luigi: All-Around Peach.PNG|Peach: Speedy Daisy.PNG|Daisy: All-Around Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi: Speedy 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo: All-Around WarioTime.jpg|Wario: Power WaluigiMPDS.jpg|Waluigi: Defense Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser: Power Bowser Jr. NSMBVR.png|Bowser Jr.: Speedy Folder3000 dk.jpg|Donkey Kong: Powerful DiddyKongReturns.png|Diddy Kong: Speedy Unlockable Captains BabyMario.jpg|Baby Mario: Speedy BabyLuigi.jpg|Baby Luigi: Speedy PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha: Power King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo: Defensive ToadRed.png|Toad: Speedy MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette: Speedy MiiA.png|Mii: All-Around Unlock Criteria *'Baby Mario': Win the Mushroom Cup with Mario *'Baby Luigi': Win the Mushroom Cup with Baby Mario *'Petey Piranha': Win the Mushroom Cup with Yoshi *'King Boo': Win the Mushroom Cup with Petey Piranha *'Toad': Win the Mushroom Cup with Peach *'Toadette': Win the Mushroom Cup with Toad *'Mii': Win the Mushroom Cup with any character Partners There can be as many of one partner in one game as you like (provided you don't fill up the limit for your team). 180px-BooMP8Official.png|Boo: Speedy KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa: All-Around MontyMole.PNG|Monty Mole: Power Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy: Defensive RedPianta.png|Pianta: Power BlooperMP8.png|Blooper: Speedy MiiA.png|Mii: All-Around Note that the Mii partner cannot be used until the Mii captain is unlocked. Teams There are no preset teams in Mario's MFL Football - the following is the names of the teams. Fireball.jpg|''Mario Fireballs'' Poltergust 3000.png|''Luigi Vacuums'' Normal heart.jpg|''Peach Hearts'' FireFlowerSM3DL.png|''Daisy Flowers'' YoshiEggNSMBW.png|''Yoshi Eggs'' BirdoEgg.png|''Birdo Bows'' GarlicSMSJ.png|''Wario Garlics'' NSMBWiiCoin.png|''Waluigi Greed'' Ztar NSMBDIY.png|''Bowser Ztars'' magicbrush.jpg|''Bowser Jr. Paintballers'' 150x150px-DKCRBarrel.PNG|''Donkey Kong Barrels'' BananaPeel.png|''Diddy Kong Bananas'' Chain Chomp MKW2!!.png|''Baby Mario Chain Chomps'' BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|''Baby Luigi Crybabies'' PiranhaPlantDS.png|''Petey Piranhas'' 180px-BooMP8Official.png|''King Boo Ghosts'' Super Mushroom SM3DL.png|''Toad Shrooms'' 1-Up SMB3DS.png|''Toadette 1-ups'' Note that the Mii captain's team is not listed because when the Mii captain is selected, you get to name your team. Fields Like Mario Super Sluggers, fields can be played in the day or night. There are 9 fields. Starter Fields Mario Stadium A basic field with no gimmicks whatsoever. Mario's home stadium. Peach Gardens A garden with floating blocks belonging to Peach. If the ball hits a block, it will fall down. Yoshi Fields A field with Piranha Plant sprouts that is home to Yoshi. If one of them is approached, it will grow and bite a player. Also, they can eat the ball. Wario Ruins A sandy place with quicksand that changes locations each play. If the ball or ball carrier falls in the quicksand, it results in an instant down. It is home to Wario. DK Jungle A jungle with Klaptraps home to DK. If a Klaptrap clamps onto a player, he/she will be slowed down. Bowser's Lava Pit A fiery place. Lava geysers and Podoboos will come up on the field. If a player is hit by one, he/she will be briefly stunned. Unlockable Fields Chain Chomp Park A park where Chain Chomps occasionally run across the fields. Contact with a Chain Chomp causes the player to be stunned. It is home to Baby Mario. Mushroom Land A zone where mushrooms grow out of the ground. Players are blocked by the mushrooms. This field is home to Toad. Boo's Mansion A haunted mansion home to King Boo. Ghosts come out and slow players down. Unlock Criteria *'Chain Chomp Park': Unlock Baby Mario *'Mushroom Land': Unlock Toad *'Boo's Mansion': Unlock King Boo Items Like most Mario sports games, items are present. They are collected in similar fashion to that of Mario Hoops 3-on-3 - running over ? panels. Items can be turned off during exhibition. Items are forced on in Season mode. The list of items is as follows: *Banana Peel: Can make a player slip *Green Shell: Throw at a player. Bounces 5 times. *Red Shell: Homes in on the ball carrier. Cannot bounce or go in the air. *Spiny Shell: Explodes around the ball. Can go in the air. *Fireballs: Shoots 5 fireballs. *Mushroom: Increases speed. *Star: Provides invincibility. Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Football Games Category:LYON Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games